I believe in you
by Lady Segushi
Summary: Martin Freeman encarna a John Watson en la nueva serie de BBC, su compañero es nada menos que el sensual Benedict Cumberbatch. Fantasía y realidad se mezclan cuando los sentimientos de Martin hacia el personaje de Sherlock lo hagan desear que realmente exista. ¿Es posible ser un Watson atrapado en un mundo sin un Sherlock que lo ame y lo necesite? ¿Acaso el frívolo Benedict podrá
1. Chapter 1

Es que me gustan tus ojos, palpitando hacia el infinito…deteniendo en su brillo el tiempo, me gustan. Estrellas eternamente en fuga, caída de agua de todo el universo en pleno.

**I Believe….in you**

By Lady Segushi

Capitulo 1.- Un guiño para Martin.

"El nombre: Sherlock Holmes, la dirección 221B Baker Street (un rápido guiño en su ojo izquierdo), buenas tardes…una toma del perplejo John Watson"….y ¡Corten!...

Esta vez había estado mucho mejor, Martin se descubrió a sí mismo felicitándose, esta vez la escena no le había tomado por sorpresa, ya estaba preparado para ese sensual guiño. La primera vez que lo filmaron fue muy diferente, habían ensayado mil veces esa toma (que obviamente no incluía el famoso guiño), pero justo cuando las cámaras efectivamente estaban rodando a Benedict se le ocurrió "improvisar". Martin no entendió en el instante, solo sintió que todos felicitaban a Benedict y adoraban su espontaneidad. El director Paul McGuigan y el guionista Steven Moffat tenían los ojos brillantes de amor. Él solo escuchó cuando rieron y dijeron al pasar "la cara de Watson es de asombro total". En otras palabras, el mundo amó a Benedict por dejarlo shockeado con su belleza y él quedo como el Watson baboso. Esta vez en cambio, se había comportado con total naturalidad, como un actor profesional, después de todo eso es lo que era, ya no era un principiante.

De pronto volvió a la realidad debían seguir filmando, todo en el set era movimiento, camarógrafos, asistentes de producción y las odiosas maquilladoras, parecía simplemente una locura que cada cierto tiempo se congelaba para que él y Benedict dieran vida a la fascinante historia. En ese punto sonrió y se sintió casi mágico, después de todo, ese episodio piloto con Watson baboso y todo, les había conseguido presupuesto y apoyo dentro de la BBC.

Esa tarde regresó caminando a casa, la hermosa ciudad de Londres tenuemente iluminada por el atardecer, era un bello panorama. Con un par de gafas de sol era fácil pasar desapercibido, después de todo él nunca llamaba mucho la atención. Caminaba a paso lento disfrutando del aire fresco, había sido un largo día, muchas escenas, muchos diálogos que aprender, muchas maquilladoras y sobre todo, mucho Sherlock.

Martin era un tipo tranquilo, había estado en la actuación desde que tenía dieciocho años, pero nunca se había convertido en una verdadera estrella. Aún así no se quejaba, le gustaba su trabajo y le permitía llevar un interesante estilo de vida. La familia estaba bien para él, a pesar de que el trabajo había terminado por distanciarlo de su esposa, quien también viajaba constantemente, ya que era actriz. Su relación era de cordial fraternidad y de apoyo hacia sus hijos. A veces se preguntaba si eso estaba bien, pero terminaba por aceptarlo, después de todo a su edad no odiar a su mujer ya era un logro que no muchos tenían. En resumen, era un solitario, le gustaba pensar, crear, viajar, era un eterno inmaduro bipolar, que pasaba del amor al odio y del gusto por la gente al mundo interior; ser actor lo era todo, era su llave de salida de una típica vida que él jamás habría soportado.

Ahora encarnaría a un personaje encantador, estaba feliz, adoraba a ese tal John Watson, se alegraba de tener el papel. Una brisa rozó su cabello, así que se arregló el abrigo y mientras lo hacía, le pareció que alguien lo miraba, tal vez lo habían reconocido, caminó rápido, no tenía interés de saludar a nadie. Se imaginó como sería si Benedict quisiera hacer algo así, era tan alto que resultaría imposible, además con esa ropa de diseñador jamás pasaría por un tipo normal.

¡Basta!- Se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes.

Últimamente estaba pensando en Benedict más de lo normal, al principio había sido muy ingenuo, pero ya no lo sería. Cuando conoció a Benedict Cumberbatch quedó simplemente fascinado, el tipo era extraordinario, un gran actor, al saber que tendría el papel junto a él estaba feliz. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo trabajando juntos ya se le hacía un poquito…mmm…¿molesto?, no sabía exactamente lo que era, pero definitivamente era difícil concentrarse cuando estaba cerca.

El día de su audición estaba nervioso, había chicos muy guapos que querían el papel, jamás pensó que lo tendría, pero en cuanto estuvieron juntos le era fácil sentirse un idiota y al parecer eso era parte de la temática. Ninguno de los otros chicos a pesar de su juventud se veía tan pequeño cerca de Benedict. Martin había conquistado a los creadores, sobre todo a ese Mark Gatiss, que no le quitó los ojos de encima y que sonreía constantemente al verlos juntos, incluso, Martin se equivocó un par de veces y pidió disculpas tiernamente, hecho que a Gatiss le pareció adorable. Benedict estuvo impecable obviamente, incluso mientras leía sus líneas realizaba esos felinos movimientos. Para Martin había sido un desafío, pero estaba seguro de su talento, así que al poco andar de la actuación era evidente la química. Antes de salir de la sala vio a Moffat y a Gatiss hablando como en secreto y haciendo gestos raros, le pareció extraño ese clima de confianza, pero luego recordó que ellos eran íntimos amigos, siempre tuvo curiosidad por saber que tanto se decían, pero el punto es que finalmente le llamaron para decirle que él sería el nuevo John Watson. Esta era una gran oportunidad y no la perdería por nada.

Benedict por desgracia se había transformado en un problema, era tan absolutamente guapo que lo desconcentraba, no le dolía admitirlo, porque estaba seguro que a todo el elenco le pasaba igual. No era raro ver a Louise Brealey, conocida en la serie como Molly Hooper arrojándose a su cuello, ella estaba loca. Todos lo adoraban y hablaban de sus ojos. ¡Cielos! esos ojos, eran tan lindamente azules, pero, al mismo tiempo verdosos y al mismo tiempo brillosos, los odiaba. A veces estaban grabando y se quedaba como prendido a sus ojos, realmente no le salía el habla y tenían que volver a grabar la escena. Filmar el piloto fue un calvario, le llamaron varias veces la atención por morderse los labios en algunas escenas, por suerte la gente creía que era una manía suya, pero él sabía que solo le pasaba frente a Benedict. Este por su parte, tenía carácter de estrella, a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron trabajando pocas veces le dirigió la palabra, solo le hablaba para consultar temas del guión, estaba seguro que para Benedict él era invisible y realmente no le importaba demasiado serlo. Lo que Martin no sospechaba es que esa lejanía estaba a punto de cambiar…

Llegó a su apartamento y se sentó en su sillón, recordó sin querer el sillón de Baker Street y sintió una entupida nostalgia.

Martin es solo un set – se dijo en voz alta.

Pero, es que había algo que le gustó desde el principio de ese sofá, era cómodo, acogedor. Le encantaba el estilo de ese falso apartamento, tan vintage, tan de ellos, tan de Sherlock, sí, era cierto, si bien Benedict era malo, Sherlock era adorable, siempre tan atento a John, simplemente protector, le encantaba.

Una pena que sea solo un personaje – pensó.

Estaba comenzando a relajarse y olvidarse del trabajo cuando su teléfono sonó escandalosamente. Contestó como por reflejo y lo que escuchó lo dejó sin aliento.

Hola Martin, ¿Eres tú?

Esa fría voz era absolutamente inconfundible, era grabe, sensual, profunda y desagradable, era la voz de Benedict.

Sí, sí, emmm….Hola ¿Qué ocurre?...¿Sabes mi teléfono?

Martin estaba confundido, las palabras se le escapaban de la boca, y la voz de Benedict por alguna razón parecía enojada.

A veo que reconociste mi voz, eso es bueno. Y no, no sé tu teléfono, pero una secretaria amable me lo facilitó sin problema, era confidencial, pero tú sabes tengo mi encanto.

Martin estaba seguro que al decir eso había vuelto a guiñar el ojo, así se lo había imaginado, como lo odiaba.

¿Estas ahí Martin me escuchas?

Sí te escucho perdón, es que me tomas por sorpresa.

Ya veo, la verdad es que ambos estamos sorprendidos entonces.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Hoy el señor Gatiss se me acercó, para regañarme y creo que es por tu culpa.

¿Qué? Mi culpa, pero no…no puede ser.

Necesito verte.

¿Qué? Ahora, pero acabo de llegar.

No el próximo año, ¡Claro que ahora!

Perdón, ósea, sí, pero ¿Dónde?

Dame tu dirección y voy apara allá.

Martin no quería esto, le resultaba molesto e invasivo, era su tiempo libre, nadie tenía derecho a decirle que hacer en él, esto era sencillamente inaceptable.

Media hora después estaba abriendo la puerta a un airado Benedict Cumberbatch. Quien paso rasante el umbral, vestido con un impecable traje negro de corte casual.

Adelante…pasa por favor…

Mmm…lindo lugar, ¿Estas solo?

Sí, por ahora sí…

Esta bien, es mejor tenemos que hablar.

Martin estaba nervioso, trataba de repasar en su mente todos sus diálogos con el señor Gattis y por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar algo que lo pudiera poner en contra de Benedict. Por otra parte se le hacía raro tenerlo en su sala, era tan invasivo. Pero a la vez le recordó a Sherlock y John, eso le pareció gracioso, aunque claramente no reiría por nada del mundo.

Por favor cuéntame qué pasó Benedict.

No, cuéntame tú que paso, ¿Qué le dijiste?

Nada, creo...es decir, nada que yo recuerde.

Bien, pues hoy al salir del estudio se me acercó y me dijo, jovencito, deberías ser más amable con Freeman, se lo que esta pasando y no me agrada en absoluto, te recuerdo que somos un equipo de trabajo.

Martin sintió el estomago revuelto, que sería lo que estaba pasando que tenía así a su jefe…Dioses ahora si que Benedict se pondría horrible.

Bueno que quieres que te diga, me sorprende.

A mi también, yo soy siempre muy amable.

Bueno… no se si tan amable – esa voz sonaba más que dudosa.

Benedict dio un respingo y puso cara de seriedad.

¿De que hablas, acaso no soy amable?

Bueno, a veces no me saludas o no me hablas y siempre te maquillas primero.

¿Cómo?

Además distraes a las maquilladoras conversando y ellas después hacen conmigo el trabajo a la rápida…y también te bebes mi café, sí, casi todos los días te bebes mi café.

Benedict parecía asombrado, no sabía que era tan molesto.

Ya veo, tal vez a eso refería…

Sí puede ser.

Aún así, eso no te da derecho a hablar mal de mi con el jefe, si tienes problemas puedes decírmelo en persona.

¡Qué no he dicho nada!.

La conversación ya no era tan amigable. Benedict lo miraba con odio y la verdad Martin tampoco parecía muy simpático. En ese momento pensó lo diferentes que eran de Sherlock y John, tuvo el tonto impulso de actuar como lo haría su personaje, de decirle que seguramente él tenía razón y que no volvería a actuar mal. Incluso sintió ganas de sonreírle, de pedirle perdón y de escucharlo tocar el violín, sí eso sería perfecto. Estaba en esos delirios cuando Benedict se acercó a la puerta con furia y salió del apartamento sin decir palabra. Por algún motivo se sintió más triste de lo habitual, algo así como solitario en su propia casa.

Al día siguiente entraron enfurecidos a la oficina de un relajado y sensual Gatiss, quien leía el periódico como si el mundo fuera a su ritmo.

Miren a quienes tenemos aquí, dijo sonriente, a la nueva pareja estrella de BBC.

Benedict sin más tomó la palabra.

Señor Gatiss, respecto a lo que conversamos ayer, tenemos una duda, ya que Martin, aquí presente, me dice que él no ha hablado con usted.

Gatiss seguía en relajo total y miraba al par de actores con total indiferencia.

En efecto – contestó sin pensarlo demasiado - Quien me lo dijo no fue Martin, fue Moffat.

Benedict se sintió terriblemente. No solo había culpado a Martin sin motivos, sino que además el jefe mayor era quien tenía esa mala imagen de él, quería morirse allí mismo.

Bueno señor Gatiss, lamento haberle quitado su tiempo, con permiso.

Salió a gran velocidad y Martin lo siguió por costumbre. Benedict, sin embargo le dio una mirada tan fea que se detuvo y éste se alejó hacia el set de grabación.

Todo ese día fue extraño, era como si Benedict fingiera que él no existía, eso era en extremo difícil, considerando que estaban en casi todas las escenas juntos. Finalmente cuando ya era tarde y se aprestaban a dejar el lugar Martin sintió que alguien lo miraba desde la puerta del camarín. Era Benedict, que tenía cara de niño agredido.

Está bien lo diré…pero solo una vez...

Martin lo miró con expresión entre sorprendida y asustada.

- Lo siento, en serio lo siento mucho.

Fue como si le doliera el decirlo, como si fuera algo muy grabe. A Martin le pareció gracioso.

Esta bien no hay problema.

No, no está bien, está mal, déjame hacer algo para compensarte.

Martin tragó saliva y pensó que alguien con un rostro como el de Benedict no debería decir esas cosas a la gente.

No es necesario, en serio.

Pero…

No es necesario…ya olvídalo…

Al día siguiente Martin se sorprendió al ver las tasas del café, eran las mismas que usaban habitualmente, pero tenían un papelito pegado con los nombres de cada uno.

Benedict se le acercó y le dijo al pasar.

Son para identificarlas, así no me volveré a tomar tu café.

¿Tú lo hiciste?

Sí, puedo ser más creativo de lo que crees – dijo mientras guiñaba sensualmente el ojo izquierdo.

Martin le sonrió, pero este se alejó tal vez sin notarlo. Ese día las cosas fueron más normales y Sherlock le pareció más encantador a John de lo que nunca le había parecido.

Oye Moffat – le dijo Gatiss al escritor- si Benedict te pregunta algo tú solamente di que sí ok. Y pon cara de molesto.

¿De qué estamos hablando?

Nada, es que estoy en un proyecto para fomentar la unidad del equipo.

Moffat lo miró con una cara de "se lo que pretendes y me asustas". Y Gatiss solo le sonrió con cara de gato.

Está bien, confío en tu criterio- dijo Moffat.

Te amo socio.


	2. Capitulo 2- Una vela y una manta

Es que me gustan tus ojos, Reflejando la luz por siempre…deteniendo en su brillo el tiempo, me gustan. Farolas de fuego suspendidas, brillando como ardientes almas del cielo fugadas.

**I Believe….in you**

By Lady Segushi

Capitulo 2.- Una vela y una manta.

Esta escena era muy especial para Martin, la primera vez que la rodaron se sintió muy incomodo, tan incomodo que quería salir corriendo, o gateando, lo que sea. Pero resistió como un héroe y ahora estaba preparado para ese estúpido restaurant italiano y sobre todo para la tonta y romántica vela. Se había preparado mentalmente todo el día, había repetido sus líneas hasta en la ducha….esto iba a ser un éxito y ninguna carita de Benedict Cumberbatch lo iba a arruinar.

Estaba listo y dispuesto, vestido con ese suéter tan insípido, tan incoloro e incluso ya estaba maquillado. Era todo un John Watson, así que, sin más, entró al lugar. Esa noche el pequeño local de comida italiana hervía de gente y de equipo electrónico por todas partes, cámaras, micrófonos, iluminación, etc. Benedict estaba en su silla, había llegado primero que él y parecía muy relajado como siempre. Martin se sentó a su lado y lo miró fingiendo naturalidad.

Y ¿Cómo estas, listo para la escena?

Benedict lo miró con extrañeza.

Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?.

Martin sentía que siempre que decía algo lo arruinaba todo, así que no dijo nada. En poco tiempo los llamaron y comenzaron a grabar, entraron en escena, tomaron asiento, el actor que interpretaba a Ángelo entró en el cuadro y John negó con absoluta convicción que eso fuera una cita, esa parte a Martin le salió del alma; ¿Qué harían ellos dos en una cita?, que ridículo. Entonces llegó la vela a su mesa y como presagio de una maldición la vela simplemente se apagó…¡Corten!

Martin vio que la prendían de nuevo rápidamente, respiró, listo para continuar, pero justo en ese instante alguien gritó.

Algo le pasa a la cámara, se acaba de apagar.

La cámara central que tomaba los planos generales estaba muerta, todos corrieron a la famosa cámara y las maquilladoras corrieron a Benedict (como si esa cara necesitara retoques). Martin, por su parte, comenzó a ponerse más nervioso. El encargado del equipo no entendía nada, el director comenzaba a impacientarse y Moffat que andaba cerca, observaba con curiosidad. Optaron por sacar la cámara, y Martin se dio cuenta con terror que todos salían del lugar, Benedict no se había movido y él no sabía si salir o quedarse, de pronto ocurrió lo inesperado, un afectado Benedict dijo:

La grabación va a ser eterna y con el hambre que tengo.

Mmm… ¿Hambre?

Sí, estuve haciendo trámites y no pase a comer a casa, desfallezco.

Benedict tenía un superpoder para poner cara de falso sufrimiento y verse adorable al mismo tiempo, Martin por su parte estaba asustado, era la primera conversación no forzada que tenían.

Mmm…pero esto es un restorán, debe haber comida.

¿Tú crees?

Claro.

Pero si como, se arruinará mi maquillaje y se ensuciaran mis dientes, no puedo hacerle eso a Sherlock.

Martin sonrió sin querer, le dio ternura que Benedict cuidara a Sherlock.

Mejor ensayemos –dijo Benedict-.

No quiero ensayar.

¿Por qué?

Ya ensayé bastante.

¿Qué te pasa, no me dirás que te molesta el tema?

¿Qué tema?

El novio.

¿Qué?, ¿Qué novio?, no claro que no.

Sí, te molesta.

¡Qué no!

Estas rojo.

No…

Jajaja, es una broma.

Martin iba morir y Benedict riendo feliz, esto no iba a resultar, por qué tenía que pasar un accidente justo en esta escena.

¿Te molesta? ¿Eres un homofóbico o algo?

No, claro que no.

¿Acaso te molesta la idea de tener un novio?

No, ósea, ¿Por qué dices eso?

No se, por tu cara, ¿Acaso te molesta la relación de John y Sherlock?

Ellos no tienen una relación.

No todavía – dijo Benedict levantando las cejas de forma traviesa-.

Era un hecho Martin estaba en pánico, sentía que en cualquier momento lo arruinaba todo. De pronto las palabras se le escaparon solas, sin saber como.

No me molesta… me gusta.

Mmm… ¿Te gusta?

Ósea, es lindo, tú sabes, ese compañerismo.

John rezaba para decir algo cuerdo.

¿Compañerismo solamente?- dijo Benedict.

Sí… y cariño, no se, Sherlock es muy… muy dulce.

Algo había pasado y Benedict no dijo nada ante estas palabras, tampoco reía, solo miraba a Martin como analizándolo, Martin lo miraba como esperando una respuesta y de pronto notó que se estaban viendo directo a los ojos y que entre ellos dos estaba la maldita vela, ya casi se consumía y su llama danzaba en los enormes ojos de su colega. Benedict por primera vez vio el color de los ojos de Martin, ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?, eran muy claros, entre azules y grises. Martin se sentía mareado, por un segundo le costó respirar, era como si el tiempo pasara lento…lento, cada vez más y más lento…hasta que…

Un montón de gente entró al set, la cámara había revivido. Así que cambiaron la vela por una nueva y siguieron con el rodaje, Martin estuvo excelente en esta ocasión, así que la grabación no duró tanto como esperaban. En un par de horas eran libres y Benedict por fin podría cenar. En eso pensaba Martin en su camarín mientras se cambiaba, entonces se le ocurrió la loca idea, que tal si lo invitaba a cenar, después de todo habían hablado sin problemas en la falsa cena. Sí, se lo merecía por su valor de hoy, había enfrentado todo el asunto con total valentía, estaba listo para invitarlo, así que se miró por última vez al espejo con confianza total.

Vamos Martin, sé que puedes – se dijo a sí mismo, antes de salir-.

El entusiasmo le duró bastante poco, ya que al cruzar hacia el camarín de Benedict lo vio saliendo con un chico y no era cualquier chico. Era alto, delgado y con un rostro carismático que enseguida reconoció como "The Doctor", no… ese era su personaje, su nombre era David Tennant. Estaba vestido con un suéter blanco y una impecable chaqueta color chocolate. Cuando Martin los vio parecían muy divertidos, tanto que ni lo notaron al pasar, Benedict estaba más sonriente que nunca y Martin no tardó en entender que pasaba, después de todo era obvio, Benedict era precioso y bueno Tennant era encantador, así que volvió a su camarín, respiró, espero un par de minutos y luego se fue a casa.

Le gustaba caminar y pensar mientras lo hacía, así que se colocó su sombrero negro y caminó por la ciudad ya oscura, hacía algo de frío, pero no le importó mucho. La verdad es que la oscuridad de Londres era solo relativa, ya que en el centro había muchas luminarias y publicidad, a lo lejos los emblemáticos edificios también reflejaban hermosas luces de color. Martin se preguntó si siempre tendría que ser así, caminar a casa, pensar, estar…no quería decirlo, pero lo sabía, estar solo. Pensó sin querer en Holmes y Watson, lo divertido que era tenerse el uno al otro. Si él tuviera a alguien como Sherlock podría hablar de cualquier cosa, además también era bueno escuchando, seguro a Sherlock le caería muy bien. La idea le pareció algo estúpida, ser un Watson sin su Sherlock, vagando por Londres así, eternamente solitario.

Estaba en esos sufridos pensamientos cuando un automóvil se estacionó a su lado, él lo miró sin interés y se sorprendió al reconocer a su piloto, era nada menos que su jefe, el señor Moffat, quien muy sonriente le invitó a subir. Era su jefe después de todo, no iba a negarse, así que lo dejó acercarle a casa.

Moffat era un tipo muy especial, no parecía ser del ambiente de farándula, pasaría sin problemas por un simple caballero, tenía bajo perfil, pero Martin sabía, por experiencia propia, que dentro de esa cabeza era donde dormían las más alocadas y geniales ideas.

¿Qué pasa?, luces cansado.

Sí un poco.

Pasó algo, algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

Esa frase le pareció muy tierna a Martin, después de todo ellos se conocían hace poco tiempo. Sin embargo, el tono era sincero y eso le agradó mucho.

No se preocupe señor Moffat, son solo tonterías. Usted sabe, el temperamento de actor emocional.

Puedes llamarme solo Steve, sin tanta formalidad, no te pago tanto como para exigirlo – dijo entre risas.

Jajaja….ok Steve…Por cierto, ¿Ya cenaste?

No, aun no.

Aquí cerca hay un lugar excelente.

Un rato después estaban comiendo, deliciosa comida casera. Era un lugar sencillo, pero se podía conversar y así lo hicieron, Moffat le contó lo mucho que le gustaba el misterio y la ficción, Martin entendió que su trabajo era al mismo tiempo su sueño y eso era fascinante.

Y tú Martin ¿Cuál es tu sueño?.

¿Mi sueño?

No se si lo tengo tan claro, cuando era más joven soñaba con vivir de la actuación, ahora que lo hago, no se…estoy algo dormido.

Eso es malo, tienes que despertar, buscar lo que quieres.

Sí, puede ser…

Al fin de cuentas la noche no terminó tan mal, Martin había compartido bastante con su jefe que resultó ser un tipo de primera y al mismo tiempo había empezado a comprender que necesitaba encontrar una nueva meta. De pronto sintió que haber llegado a ese papel como John Watson no era casual y que tal vez como su personaje él también debía volver al campo de batalla. Estaba listo para enfrentar nuevos desafíos y algo le decía que lo mejor de su vida aun no había ocurrido.

Al día siguiente ya estaba animado otra vez, así que se presentó en el estudio con su mejor cara. Estaba de lo más tranquilo, hasta que un extraño David Tennant se le acercó de pronto, era como si lo hubiera estado esperando, su caminar parecía acechante.

Así que tú eres Watson.

¿Perdón?

Quería saber quién eras.

Soy Martin, Martin Freeman.

Sí, Martin, John, lo que sea.

¿Qué?

No pareces tan interesante – dijo Tennant con una cara de pocos amigos-. Y tus ojos tampoco parecen tan expresivos.

Después de eso se alejó sin decir más, el estudio de "Doctor Who" estaba junto al de Sherlock. Martin no entendió nada (otra vez), así que siguió hacía su camarín.

En la tarde salieron a grabar y ya entrada la noche estuvieron en diversas locaciones de Londres. Martin estaba cansado, pero aún así le divirtió la idea de ver a Benedict con una manta. La escena del shock era una de sus favoritas, además en esa él quedaba como un héroe, "un soldados con nervios de acero". En eso estaban cuando en un breve receso Benedict le habló nuevamente.

Ayer salí a cenar.

Ah sí… que bien… eso hace la gente…cena..

No… me refiero a que salí con alguien.

Ah no, esto era lo único que faltaba a Martin, ahora iban a ser las amiguitas que se hablaban de las citas, no, eso si que no…Tenía que cambiar el tema, tenía que hacerlo.

¡Moffat!, yo cené con Moffat.

¿Qué, de veras? Eres más rápido de lo que pienso Freeman, haciendo tratos con el jefe.

No es eso, él es muy amable, hablamos muchas cosas interesantes.

Sí, me imagino, Tennant es lindo, pero no tiene demasiado tema.

Mmmm…

Le hable de ti.

De… ¿Mi?

Le dije que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba por tu cabeza.

¿Mi… cabeza?

Sí, ayer yo… no se, eso que dijiste de Sherlock y John, fue tan… tú sabes Freeman, fue, digamos inspirador.

Ah ya veo.

Tenían que volver a grabar, estaban a punto de terminar el rodaje, así que hizo su arribo Mark Gatiss, quien vestido de traje fino y en un auto de político, se sentía un Dios.

Grabaron sin problemas, Sherlock tuvo su manta, John tuvo su invitación a cenar y Mycroft Holmes su pareja sospechosa.

Al terminar Gatiss se acercó a saludar, no quería irse aun, le gustaba lucir su traje.

Buen trabajo muchachos.

Gracias señor Gatiss - dijeron al unísono en contra de su voluntad.

Ustedes me harán rico, lo sé.

Martin no comprendió mucho, pero no iba a negárselo si él lo decía. Benedict sin embargo, se animó a preguntar.

Perdón mi curiosidad, pero ¿Cómo es eso?.

Ustedes dos juntos.

¿Juntos? – dijo Martin.

Sí, juntos, muy juntos.

¿Qué tan juntos? - dijo Benedict, mientras un sorprendido Martin lo miraba con reprobación.

Nada de detalles a la hora de la cena, ¿Dónde está Moffat?... ¡Moffat!... ¡Moffat!…

Los cuatro y varios miembros más del elenco terminaron en un restaurante francés, celebrando el fin de las grabaciones. Martin estaba contento, después de todo Benedict se había sentado a su lado por voluntad propia. Mientras comían y entre las múltiples conversaciones, de pronto escuchó una voz cerca de su oído.

Oye Freeman, ya se que es lo que te molestaba de la escena, lo he pensado mucho.

Ah sí… ¿Y qué has pensado?

Creo que lo único que podía molestarte de esa escena, si no era el novio, tenía que ser yo.

¿Qué?… ¿Tú?

Sí, tal vez te molestaba que yo fuera el novio, tú sabes, yo diciéndole a John que no quería nada con él y todo eso.

Martin lo pensó por un momento, tal vez tenía razón, tal vez inconcientemente le molestaba la idea de un rechazo.

Sí… puede ser.

Ese Sherlock no tiene estilo, llevar a John a ese lugar tan feo. Yo al menos lo rechazaría con más gracia.

Estaban en medio de un caso.

Aun así. Es un tacaño.

Ambos se reían cuando Gatiss, con la suavidad que lo caracteriza, se metió en medio de la conversación.

¿De qué hablan?

Del rechazo de John.

Pero Benedict, tú rechazarías a John, que malo eres.

No, estoy hablando de Sherlock, yo nunca rechazaría a John.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, fue el microsegundo que demoró Benedict en comprender lo que había dicho. Respiró para disimular y luego miró a Martin. Este a su vez, lo miraba aún en duda. Gatiss extrañamente había desaparecido y Benedict no sabía que decir. Martin le sonrió, para luego decir entre broma y en serio, con voz de John.

No tienes que decir nada, esto no es una cita.

Benedict estaba algo sorprendido, su compañero tenía mejor humor de lo que pensaba y él estaba más en shock de lo quería, pero esta vez, no tenía manta.

Esa noche fue muy extraña, Benedict Cumberbatch tuvo su shock sin manta y Martin Freeman tuvo su cita sin vela.


End file.
